The present invention relates to an attachment to a motor vehicle and more specifically to an apparatus for facilitating oil changes and chassis lubrication.
When changing the oil and lubricating the chassis of a vehicle, it is of course necessary to access the underside of the vehicle to remove the oil plug from the sump for drainage purposes and to gain access to the grease nipples provided at various points on the chassis for lubricating bearings, joints and so forth. Particularly for those who prefer to do their own oil changes, this can prove awkward if not extremely difficult as well as dirty. There is as well an element of danger if a vehicle is improperly lifted for the purpose of gaining access to the underside. Improper supports have been known to collapse with serious consequences to any one caught beneath the vehicle.
To overcome these difficulties, it has been found advantageous to provide a remote device which communicates with the oil sump and the points of the vehicle requiring lubrication which permits oil changes and chassis lubrications without the necessity of actually accessing the underside of the vehicle.